Finally Found Someone
by Serenity984
Summary: My first Song Fic. About Mimi and Tai and a song called I finally found Someone which is sung by Barbra Streisand & Bryan Adams. One Shot


Mimi glossy lips pouted up at the sky. Clouds were rolling in rapidly, one could actually see them folding and churning within the puffiness. A gust of wind blew her jacket open as she struggled to hold onto items within her arms. Determine not to be stuck in a downpour, she began to walk faster, the black sandal heels clipped sharply on the sidewalk as she dodged other civilians. She glanced at a shop's window to catch a glance at her appearance when she saw him.

Inside the Coffee Shoppe, sitting at a table near the window, Tai sat with his shoulders hunched over and his fingers wrapped around a coffee mug brooding over his newest heartbreak. This time, it was suppose to be different. He really liked the girl and he thought she was the one he would spend the rest of his life loving.

The urge to continue were strong but after reaching the corner of the block but Mimi's better half won over the argument she was having within her own mind. He looked depressed and lonely and she could always dry the raindrops away. After all, friendship was more important then not getting wet. Besides, she always had a special place for Tai.

She turned on her heels and marched back to the Coffee Shoppe. A small bell rang dinged to acknowledge her presences. Mimi smiled at the clerk before walking over towards the brunette where she settled into the small chair across from him.

"I swear I never saw someone so downhearted as I am seeing you right now." Mimi smiled.

"Hey Meems." Tai put a fake smile on his face as he watched her shrug off her jacket.

Her shapely brows knitted together as she kept her eyes on her friend. Tai had always been known for his quick, easy smile that would light up his entire face, but not today. Today he gave her a weak smile that didn't hold true to his words. The dark chocolate eyes would normally hold a gleam of spark but not this morning. This morning his eyes were dark and hard.

"Tai, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing, Mimi." Tai shrugged his broad shoulders and pulled the rim of the coffee cup to his lips.

"Don't give me that." She placed her delicate hand on top of his and leaned forward. "I can see it in your eyes."

"We broke up." Tai rubbed his eyes and sat back in his chair.

"I thought you two were engaged."

Tai gave a small bitter laugh, "So did I!"

"Then what happen?" Mimi tilted her head.

"I don't know. I…I guess I wasn't good enough for her after all."

"Nonense!" Mimi huffed.

Tai looked into Mimi's soft eyes. "She was supposed to be the one. The one that made me feel complete and yet here I am with this missing piece inside me and I don't know how to fill it, I don't know how to get rid of the void she left me with, Mimi. What is wrong with me? Why is it so hard for me to find that person?"

"You'll find her." Mimi reassured him.

Tai shook his head, "I want what Matt and Sora have. I want to see whatever he is seeing in her when he looks in her eyes. I want a girl who is going to adore me the way Sora does, someone who stands beside you not matter what. Why can't I find that?"

"Maybe you are looking too hard." Mimi sighed. "I haven't found the one."

"Yeah but look at you. You're not serious about anyone either and you are happy. I wish I was more like you."

"No you don't. You only see what I show. I am lonely too Tai. I'm more afraid to be hurt. To have a friend find me in the corner of a coffee Shoppe wondering if the next person that dings that stupid bell is going to be the one. You cannot keep looking. Sometimes you need that person to find you."

Tai hung his head back over his coffee mug with Mimi continuing to stare at him. She took a glance out the window, watching as the rain swept through the streets. She rolled her eyes, hating to do what she was about to but she didn't know any other way to cheer him up. She slipped her jacket back on and pulled on his hand.

"Come on."

"It's raining."

"So what?"

"You will get wet. You hate what the rain does to your hair."

"I'll dry." She went to the counter to ask for a plastic bag to place her items in. "Come on Tai."

The rain hit against the canvas roof from the Shoppe. Drops of clear grey smack hard against the sidewalk, spattering up against their legs. Mimi place a hand on Tai's shoulder and slipped her heels off to place them in the bag also.

"You sure you don't want it wait this out?" Tai glanced up in the sky.

"Of course!" Mimi giggled and stepped out into the rain. She hunched up her shoulders and squealed with delight. "It's cold!"

"Maybe we better wait…." Tai sighed as he watched her walk down the wet pavement. "Meems."

"Walk with me, Tai!" Mimi held out her hand.

He stood watching her curls droop, her skirt began to stick to her bare legs and a small stream of water from the street circled her bare feet and cascaded over her pink painted toes. In spite of himself, he felt a grin pull at the corner of his lip as he took her outstretched hand.

XXXXX

_**I finally found someone, that knocks me off my feet  
I finally found the one, that makes me feel complete  
We started over coffee, we started out as friends  
It's funny how from simple things, the best things begin.**_

XXXXX

They ran through the park. Wet blade of grass stuck to Mimi's legs but she didn't notice. Her laughter was up lifting and her carefree was persona was contagious. Tai felt his gloom slowly wash away with the rain.

Mimi felt her foot slide against the wet grass blades. Her arms went out to try keep her balance as her body slowly began to fall backwards. Suddenly strong arms snaked around her slender waist, giving her support where she found none. She turned to face her hero; her fingers sprawled out on Tai's chest and her face looking upon his features.

He watched her blink away the rain drops from her eyes. The crystal beads slowly slide down the contour of her cheeks. Tai gently pushed away the wet strains of hair from her face.

Mimi slid her hand around his neck, pulling his lips against her own. He quickly parted his lips, giving her full access to what she sought out. He matched each tongue stroke with hers.

"Mimi…" Tai broke from her, panting to regain his breath. "I can't."

"You just did."

"No." Tai shook his head. "This is a mistake. Right now, it's too soon and it wouldn't be fair to you."

"Tai…"

"Please, Mimi. Give me time." Tai started to walk away, but Mimi wouldn't have it. She paddled through the wet ground after him.

"Don't you dare walk away from me?" She slapped his back.

"Mimi." Tai turned and looked down at the girl.

"Don't you dare, Tai?" Mimi fought against the tears. "I have always been there for you! I have always listened to all of your problems! I never, ever turned my back on you so don't you dare do it to me!"

"I'm not ready!" Tai shouted. "I just broke up with my fiancé!"

"This time it's different Tai! Can't you see it? Can't you feel it! It's different!"

XXXXXXXXXX

They walked together towards Mimi's apartment. Silence and fog kept them company but the silence seemed to be thicker then the fog that blinded them. Their footsteps echoed in the dark, wet pavement giving them a haunting melody.

Tai kept his hands in his pockets and his head down, watching ever step he took. Mimi's declaration still echoed in his mind, still haunted him, and followed him ever since they left the park. Maybe she was right, he thought. Matt always did believe she wasn't air headed, as she appeared to be.

"Thank you for walking me home." Mimi said in a barely audible voice.

"Ah…I should be thanking you."

"Mmm…well night, Tai. Take care of yourself." She gave him a weak smile and turned to go up the stairs of her apartment building.

"Mimi!" Tai called out and she turned her head to look down at him. "Can I call you sometime?"

Mimi broke out in a smile. She tried to say yes but no words could be formed so instead she nodded her head.

Tai returned her smile and turned to walk away. He glanced back over his shoulder once to watch her enter her door before he turned the corner.

XXXXX

**This time it's different, dah dah dah dah  
It's all because of you, dah dah dah dah  
It's better than it's ever been  
'Cause we can talk it through  
Oohh, my favorite line was "Can I call you sometime?"  
It's all you had to say to take my breath away**

XXXXX

Tai ran his fingers through his bushy hair as he looked down at the showcase. It had been several months since that night in the park and tonight he planned on making everything forever.

"You're seriously about this, Tai?" Matt looked down at the showcase. He stood by a very nervous Tai.

"Yeah." He croaked.

"What was that?" Matt quirked up an eyebrow.

"I said yes." Tai glared at him. "Help me!"

"We should have brought Sora." Matt twitched his nose. "How about that one?" He pointed to a simple ring with two shiny stones.

"No. I'm looking for a ring with her likeness. Something bright, eye catching, delicate…"

"Huh-huh." Matt frowned. "How about you just close your eyes and pick?"

"Matt."

"Or maybe you can pick a number out of your head and we'll buy the ring with that number beside it."

"No. I want this to be special."

"What did you do with the ring you gave your ex-fiancée?"

"I'm not giving Mimi that ring!" Tai glared at his friend. "You're not really helping me!"

"Sorry but I can't find a ring that is eye catching, delicate and bright!" Matt rolled his eyes.

"How did you pick Sora's ring?"

"The ring belonged to my great-grandmother on my father's side." Matt told him. "They died four months apart, couldn't live with out each other."

"See, the ring you gave her means something. I want that!"

"Well, you could buy her that one." Matt pointed to a ring in the centre, "It would mean that you paid bloody too much for that thing!"

"This isn't a joke," Tai huffed. He looked at the clerk behind the showcase. "Do you have any other ones? Maybe something in white gold…"

The clerk nodded her head and brought out a large velvet case with more rings.

"They all look the same!" Tai growled.

"Calm down." Matt patted his back.

"I didn't think this would be so difficult! It wasn't for the last girl, I just picked!"

"Well Mimi isn't anything like the last girl." Matt leaned forward towards the clerk. "Um…Paige, is it?"

"Give the man a hand, he can read name tags." Tai grumbled.

Matt ignored his comment. "Paige which ring would you pick out? This girl for some unknown reason fancies my friend here. She's high maintenance but has an even temper. Very opposite from him."

Paige nodded her head and picked out a single diamond, thick band ring. "This one."

"That one?" Both boys looked at each other.

"Yep because it's not the ring but what it means and this band can have anything inscripted inside."

"Inscriptions!" Tai grinned. "That's what her ring needs!" He turned quickly to Matt, "I told you the ring needs meaning!"

"Yeah but Tai…what are you going to say?"

"Oi…" Tai smacked his head against the counter.

"That would sum it up but I don't think she will settle for 'oi', you need something more."

XXXXX

_**This is it, oh, I finally found someone  
Someone to share my life  
I finally found the one, to be with every night  
'Cause whatever I do, it's just got to be you  
My life has just begun  
I finally found someone, ooh, someone  
I finally found someone, oooh **_

XXXXX

Tai looked once more at his watch before glancing around the restaurant; still no sight of Mimi was among the new arriving crowed. He tapped his fingers nervously on the table.

"Sir," A waiter came up to his table, "Would you wish to order now?"

"No. no, not yet." Tai shook his head and stared across the table to the vacant chair. She was supposed to meet him here an hour ago. Maybe something, happen. Maybe she was hurt or….

"Sorry I'm late." Mimi slid into the chair. "I didn't mean to keep you waiting for such a long time."

"It's not a problem." Tai gave her a huge grin. "You look beautiful tonight."

"You think?" Mimi beamed.

"I love what you did to your hair."

"Does it look all right? I had it twisted with these little silver beads."

"It looks as the stars fell and tangled within your hair." Tai told her.

Mimi felt a blush rising to her cheeks. "Thank you."

"And that dress…" Tai whistled lowly.

Mimi laughed and slapped his hand that he had resting on the table. "You like it because it's the famous little black dress, bound to drive any man crazy!"

"It does." Tai grin.

"Oh, lets order." Mimi waved to the waiter. "This is really a nice restaurant."

"Matt recommended it. He and Sora come here every year." Tai leaned over the table. "This is where he almost asked her."

"No!" Mimi giggled. "I heard about that story. Then they had this huge argument and she wouldn't talk to him the rest of the night."

"So he text messaged her outside her door." Tai nodded. "He at least tried to be romantic."

"I think their engagement story is cute!" Mimi smirked, "I am looking forward to telling their children all about it."

The waiter placed their plates down in front of them and Mimi smiled up and thanked him.

Tai watched her sample her meal before he reached into his pocket and pulled out a velvet box that he kept hidden under the table.

"Mimi…you know that I think you are exceptional person. If it wasn't for that day in the park…well I don't think I would ever be happy with anyone but you." He pulled the box out from the table and held it out to her.

Mimi dropped her fork; a hand went over her mouth as she gasped in surprise. She looked up into his eyes.

"Mimi," Tai opened the box. "Would you marry me?"

"Oh Tai!" Mimi felt tears fall down her cheeks. "Yes!"

Tai smiled and took the ring out of the box. "I um…it's a simple ring but I had an inscription inside the band."

Mimi took the ring from him; she had to use both hands to hold the ring still within her shaky fingers. "My life has just begun, I finally found someone."

"It's something I wanted the first day we kissed. You said I was looking too hard and you were right. All I always wanted sat across me in that Coffee Shoppe."

XXXXX

_**Did I keep you waiting, I didn't mind  
I apologize, baby, that's fine  
I would wait forever just to know you were mine  
And I love your hair, sure it looks fine  
I love what you wear, isn't it the time?  
You're exceptional, I can't wait for the rest of my life**_

_**Whatever I do, it's just got to be you  
My life has just begun  
I finally found someone**_

XXXXX

The End


End file.
